The present invention relates to display stands and, more particularly, to frameless stand featuring slots for the purpose of holding holiday cards, photographs, cards and the like.
Current card holders (paperclip and pincer variety) do not hold thinner photo paper upright effectively. The cards held by these current card holders may bend backward or forward. The current device holds a photo or card at a single point, which does not provide much vertical stability to the card, unless it is thick. Even then, however, unless the card is centered, it tends to lean to either side. In addition, the clips can also be stretched so that they do not hold thinner cards effectively after holding a thicker card.
As can be seen, there is a need for a card holder that effectively holds flat cards and photos, as well as folded cards, upright.